SUEÑOS DE CINCUENTA CENTAVOS
by Dan-taleeon
Summary: ¡Fanfic para el concurso ღMiriTamaღ! Los arrepentimientos acechan a Mirio en forma de pesadillas y su única conexión al presente es Tamaki quien le demuestra que en un mundo ideal no hay rescates perfectos ni tragedias sangrientas, el pasado que ambos comparten los han formado para ser lo que hoy son.


SUEÑOS DE CINCUENTA CENTAVOS

* * *

Imagina el sonido de una guerra.

Intenta saborear el rojo.

Sus manos se extendían para agarrar luciérnagas, las atrapa justo cuando su luz se extinguía y el sentimiento de desesperación lo gobernaba; tocar la desesperación y sentir en el paladar la agonía; tener la garganta seca y no poder gritar; tierra que entra por sus ojos y adrenalina matando su corazón. Sus pies perdían el suelo y caía justo como todos los cuerpos inertes que intento salvar.

Creía estar viendo un pasaje del futuro donde era incapaz de salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos, ni siquiera a Tamaki que parecía ser el elemento principal de su pesadilla que lo empujaba hacia una oscuridad perpetua.

Inmóvil buscó libertad, no obstante los brazos rotos y el grotesco sonido de la carne cobrando vida para someterlo lo hundieron en su miedo, dejó salir una letanía de lamentos mientras era enterrado vivo.

— ¡Mirio!

El grito lo trajo a la realidad, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe jalando aire como le fuera posible. Sus manos se unían a las de Tamaki, estas no eran frías y su piel no era incolora; sus dedos estaban entrelazados y Mirio no pudo evitar sostenerlas con más firmeza como si fueran su puente que lo conectaba a lo que era verdad. Tamaki se acercó para pegar su frente con la del otro, estaba sudando frío y sentía la piel erizada.

—Soñé otra vez con ellos, con los que no pude salvar.

Tamaki rodeó su cuello con sus brazos acariciando su cabello rubio.

—Hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance.

—Por poco te perdía a ti también —su voz se rompió un poco comenzando a corresponder el abrazo, continuo enlistando sus pecados—, Deje escapar a esos malnacidos… y volverán, lo sé.

Tamaki escuchó pacientemente, llenó de pequeños besos las mejillas de Mirio. Un pequeño recordatorio de lo que era real, la sensación de los labios de su esposo contra su piel le hacían preguntarse todavía si lo que estaba viviendo seguía siendo parte de su sueño, la oscuridad no era más que una ilusión probablemente pero luego su mente regresaba cuerdo, sus manos sentían el cuerpo de Tamaki, sentía sus besos, su cabello, estaba a su lado.

—Cuando decidimos casarnos con nuestro trabajo, siempre supimos que podríamos correr ese riesgo —se sinceró el moreno acariciando la espalda de Mirio—. Pero no podemos abandonar, no cuando hay gente que necesita de ayuda.

—En un mundo perfecto los héroes salvan el día sin arriesgar una sola vida —dijo quedito Mirio.

—En un mundo real los héroes hacen su mayor esfuerzo para salvar al mayor número de personas—contradijo Tamaki separándose y de pronto, el brillo de su anillo en el dedo anular le parece conmovedor, le hace suspirar y nuevamente enfocarse en su esposo—, tus preocupaciones son las mismas que las mías… una pequeña niña murió en mis brazos esa noche y no pude hacer nada —se enterró en los brazos del mayor.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por largo rato; porque ambos estaban muy conscientes de que las palabras no podrían aliviar ese dolor interno que ambos cargaban, el miedo de perderse. Después de todo, el héroe perfecto no existe. Porque al final de cuentas, son humanos.

Tamaki se levantó de la cama, atrayendo a Mirio hacia él obligándolo a despegarse de la cama, estar lejos de la almohada y las sabanas y dejar despejar su mente sonaba como el mejor plan que tenía, Tamaki también lo necesitaba.

— ¿Qué haces, Tamaki?

El menor a pesar de su edad adulta todavía tenía resquicios ocasionales que asomaban su clásica autoestima y confianza, pero fue gracias a Mirio que logró convertirse en la persona que es hoy, gracias a Hado, gracias a Kirishima, gracias a Fatgum. Todos ellos habían sembrado en Tamaki un granito de ellos que lo habían marcado; a cambio haría lo posible para no dejar que Mirio cayera.

Comenzó a escuchar la tonada electrónica, Mirio enseguida torció su boca en una risa. Si bien no era el gusto musical predilecto del moreno esta noche le daría el gusto.

—Son las cinco de la mañana, los vecinos nos van a matar.

Tamaki trató de mantenerse positivo con el poco de auto-confianza que se tenía, guió las manos de Mirio a sus caderas.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿no?

* * *

La botella giró sobre su propio eje, repasando a todos los chicos y chicas que lo rodeaban entre chillidos y risas histéricas, muy pronto la botella tuvo a sus dos elegidos, todos se atacaron de risa por la bendita suerte que tenía Deku para terminar con las personas con racha de delincuencia, la pobrecita se quedó tensa cuando Bakugo le ordenó.

—Ven aquí y bésame, perra.

Ojo, nunca le dió la oportunidad de decidir si quería verdad o reto.

Aunque para el resto había sido objeto de risa, Uraraka no había visto con buenos ojos las palabras vulgares del chico-dinamita a su amiga, y a su lado el hemisferio derecho de Todoroki estaba comenzando a desprender humo. Deku se acercó con miedo hasta que fue forzada a un beso muy propio de Bakugo. El beso duro más de lo considerable, por poco y Deku literalmente perdía el aliento.

— ¡Bakugo hijo de puta! —rugió Mineta golpeando el piso con celos.

—Nuestro muchacho Bakugo, parece tener experiencia de más —secundó Kirishima con un tono pícaro pero su mirada se desviaba lejos del aludido. Una ola de extraños sentimientos arremolinándose en su corazón. Bakugo gritó furioso por todas las etiquetas que han de tener puestas en él, era como un chihuahua en llamas.

Kaminari dispuso a girar nuevamente la botella, mientras tanto Mirio alzó su cabeza para ubicar a Tamaki quien estaba muy cómodo en un sillón viendo a todos jugar, le entretenía.

—Tamaki ¿seguro no quieres jugar?

—N-no, yo creo que paso.

Y justo entonces, nuevamente los aullidos se reiteraron más fuerte que antes, la base de la botella apuntaba hacia Mirio y su otro extremo estaba Nejire, viéndolo con una sonrisa juguetona que ansiaba que el destino los escogiera a ellos dos, precisamente en el orden que dictaba la sagrada botella, irremediablemente las mejillas de Mirio se colorearon.

Nejire estipuló luego de que todos se callaran.

Había cosas que la chica sabía y estaba dispuesta a jugársela.

—Togata ¿verdad o reto?

Entre ellos surgió una batalla mental estratégica. Mirio conocía bien a Nejire, ella no conocía la palabra "contenerse" y soltaría un escándalo que levantaría sospechas, en cambio…

—Elijo reto.

— ¡Si así es! seamos los pubertos calenturientos que somos —animó Mineta.

Nejire rodó los ojos con aburrimiento, las sospechas de Mirio fueron acertadas.

Pero la sonrisa de la chica se mantuvo ¿Qué estaba tramando en esa cabecita suya?

— ¡Siete minutos en el paraíso con Amajiki!

Bueno, eso sí animaba el ambiente cargado de testosterona.

—De pronto esto se tornó muy gay —se sorprendió Kirishima.

Mirio abrió la boca para jalar aire, no esperaba que Nejire fuera capaz de tal cosa; entre Kirishima y Kaminari lo empujaron hacia el armario, mientras que Uraraka y Nejire empujaban a Tamaki, quitándolo de la comodidad del sillón.

—U-un momento, esperen… yo no, yo no estoy jugando.

Entre las risas de todos fueron los dos ignorados y encerrados en el closet, donde según Mineta correspondían. Escuchó a lo lejos a Midoriya defender a los dos mayores; continuarían el juego hasta que los siete minutos pasaran. El closet no era precisamente el tamaño ideal para dos adolescentes, apenas cabían y los objetos que guardaban ahí como el bate de béisbol no hacían de su estancia la más agradable.

—Perdón, Tamaki.

—No fuiste tú, descuida.

—Bueno, entonces solo hay que estar aquí siete minutos.

Tamaki sonrió, asintiendo.

Mirio no podía ver mucho, estaba oscuro. Vaya, a pesar de que ambos se conocían desde pequeños estos serían los siete minutos más largos de toda su vida.

— ¿Por qué será que Hado nos escogió a nosotros? —inquirió Tamaki, haciendo que las manos de Mirio sudaran.

—Quien sabe ¿tal vez piensa que hay algo entre nosotros?

Bueno, eso fue estúpido. Felicidades Mirio.

Pudo sentir la mirada de Tamaki sobre él.

— ¿Tú crees que piense eso?

—A-ah ¡No lo sé! No sé qué piensan las chicas.

Tamaki no respondió a eso, y se guardó sus comentarios durante todo el rato. Esta cercanía tan íntima picaba en sus pensamientos y parecía que el único afectado de los dos era él, lo único que pedía era que nada se saliera de control. Ambos sintieron como uno de los muchachos abría la puerta tan solo unos centímetros para meter un celular que llevaba música sensual, de aquellas con las que seguramente los jóvenes solían bailar o tener sexo —bien podrían ser las dos— ¿Acaso le ven a Mirio cara de conocedor? ¡Él tiene cara de caricatura!

Escucharon a Mineta comentar cuan gay resultaba esta situación, no lo iba a negar.

— ¿Es una broma? —alzó la voz Mirio.

Eran buenos para poner el ambiente pero malos para los exámenes.

Tamaki comenzó reírse, en realidad estaba divirtiéndose.

— Dime Mirio ¿Qué es este juego? ¿La gente realmente disfruta encerrarse en un closet por siete minutos?

—Ehh… no necesitas saberlo, es una tontería. So-solo hablas con la otra persona de cosas y así.

Hablando a grandes rasgos por supuesto, Tamaki podría ser un puberto de diecisiete pero su inocencia se desbordaba cuando se hablaba de la confianza que le tenía a Mirio, por eso él no debía de traicionarlo con sus estorbosos sentimientos, lo que ellos tenían justo ahora estaba bien. Un nuevo silencio se generó después de eso, desconocían cuantos minutos habían pasado pero la pista había terminado y ahora sus oídos se inyectaban con un poquito de Ed Sheeran; ambos llegaron a la conclusión que este debía ser el celular de alguna de las niñas.

—Dime algo Mirio…—inició el moreno sintiendo alivio en la oscuridad debido a su repentino nerviosismo.

—Me algo Mirio —dijo juguetón el rubio, aunque eso le arrancó una inesperada risa al otro, música para sus oídos.

—Aun cuando te conviertas en un grandioso héroe ¿Seguiremos teniendo esta cercanía?

— ¿Por qué la repentina pregunta?

Ante la tardía respuesta del moreno el comenzó a reflexionar, Tamaki era la clase de chico que le gustaba poner a los demás a pensar pues aunque era muy directo con sus halagos a veces gustaba de filosofar.

—No creo que lo nuestro cambie porque hemos sido los mejores amigos ¡hicimos temblar al bullie de sexto grado! Tanto que estuvimos en detención tres días y él tuvo que volver a cursar sexto por estar tanto tiempo hospitalizado —Tamaki recuerda eso, y ahora que lo escuchaba se sentía terriblemente culpable.

—Es solo que… sería bueno apreciar estos momentos… porque una vez que sea la hora de la verdad alguno de nosotros podría decir adiós hasta ese entonces deberíamos vivir cuanto podamos ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Mirio estaba comenzando a entender entre líneas y como si acabase de tener una epifanía se alteró, ¿Acaso Tamaki acaba de mandarle una indirecta?

— ¡Han pasado siete minutos! —abrió la puerta Mineta, por poco pateándola. Espantando a los dos en el proceso.

— ¿Qué rayos? Yo pensé que ya había empezado el anal.

—Mineta, eres un degenerado y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, te odio —decretó Kaminari, con los demás chicos aglomerándose, Nejire estampó la botella contra el piso ¡estuvo eso jodidamente cerca! Ahora tenía deseos de matar a cierto enano con uvas en la cabeza. Mientras que los muchachos se habían ya hartado de jugar verdad o reto; Mirio no pudo dejar de pensar en aquello último que su mejor le había dicho.

* * *

—Vamos Tamaki respóndeme, abre los ojos… —Mirio se deslizó entre los escombros cuando una explosión envolvió a su compañero, tan alarmantemente cerca que Suneater fue engullido por el humo y el fuego, pero las victimas eran prioridad alcanzando a poner su cuerpo como escudo. Las emociones de Mirio se antepusieron por sobre toda formación, estaban siendo atacados con intención de separar al rebaño, lo habían conseguido con Mirio usando a Tamaki, no pasaría lo mismo con el resto.

El moreno no emitía respuesta alguna más que el de un posible y ligero aliento de vida, los heridos estaban bien menos mal. Sin embargo le resultaba difícil llevárselos sabiendo que su esposo podría estar entre el hilo de la vida y la muerte.

—Tu puedes, sigue conmigo.

Deku fue la primera en defender a estos dos sabiendo muy bien que irían tras los más vulnerables, la mente de Kirishima estaba dividida en Suneater y el enemigo. Aún no tenían idea de cómo salir de aquello, pero ya les llegarían ideas, siempre pasa.

La vista de Tamaki no podía enfocarse en nada, pero podía percibir el rubio de Mirio, los bultos que eran las victimas apenas unos niños, el cuerpo de la niña que había protegido estaba en sus brazos, y muy a la distancia veía a Kirishima salvando sus pellejos, el eco de las voces de Deku y Mirio sobre poner a los heridos en zona segura, ella se dispuso para la labor inmediatamente mientras su cuerpo era cargado por el rubio.

Con que así sonaba la guerra.

Una nueva explosión estalló dentro de la base que lo dejaron sordo por un momento sintiendo sus tímpanos vibrar, la mano de Tamaki buscó aferrarse con lo más cercano que fue el traje de Mirio mientras que éste le repetía sin descanso que todo saldría bien, Tamaki confió en él cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

El camino a casa siempre era como un respiro de toda la presión no obstante el mismo se llenaba la cabeza con todas las cosas que hizo mal, en una lista mental tan larga como la de niños malos de Santa Claus; sus planes de hoy incluían enterrarse en su cama y chillar sobre la leche derramada. Pero _oh cielos_ Tamaki era un masoquista de primera. Al ver a Mirio caminar a su lado con esa sonrisa tan brillante como esa estrella a la que llamaban sol parece que todos sus males se disolvían.

—Eres impresionante, Mirio.

Su más genuina intención era guardarse ese pensamiento para sus adentros, pero su cuerpo pensaba distinto.

El chico rubio volteó hacia el moreno sorprendido balanceando su maletín cual niño de kínder, eso era adorable si le preguntaban a Tamaki. Entre divagaciones y tartamudeos trató de sacar la pata que había hundido.

—Aun cuando fallas sigues con esa actitud tan positiva que le alegra la vida a cualquier persona alrededor de toda la manzana, eso es genial —se sinceró el moreno con una tímida sonrisa; salvó su pellejo a base de verdades; esa era una forma muy bonita se rescatar su propio trasero—, en cambio yo… soy un fracaso, solo veo la forma de como estropearlo todo… como aquella vez que le corte el cuerno por accidente a la chica de ricitos porque mis manos se hicieron pinzas de cangrejo… ella todavía me odia.

—Oh vamos Tamaki, ella no te odia.

—Le puso pegamento blanco a mi asiento… volteo mi mochila… mi casillero lo llenó con impresiones de la muerte de Mufasa, me tiro café en la cara, colgó mi ropa interior en el asta de la escuela ¿continuo?

Mirio guardó un minuto de silencio, no era un minuto de silencio incomodo, era un silencio para rezar por Tamaki. Pero esos instantes pasaron y el rubio tan solo suspiro aire, el moreno pudo sentir el deje de una risa contenida. Si, el triste caso de Tamaki Amajiki podrá ser triste pero también era digno de una tragicomedia.

—Mira Tamaki, puede que nadie sepa ni siquiera la más ínfima fracción de lo que yo sé de ti. Y la verdad es que la razón por la que yo sigo aquí es por ti.

Oh.

Ese fue un golpe directo a su corazón.

 _Le quemaba el alma y le aceleraba el corazón_ , que buen momento para citar Reik.

—Sé que eres un chico genial y gracioso… eres inteligente y aunque tengas miedo nunca corres, yo sé cuánto te esfuerzas y eso me ánima a mí a dar mi cien, yo siento que me estas poniendo sobre un pedestal cuanto en realidad no te estás viendo a ti mismo, tu quemas más que el sol —la sonrisa de Mirio ardía; si la homosexualidad tuviera nombre sería Tamaki porque justo ahora se sentía más gay por Mirio que nunca.

Tamaki se hizo chiquito, con su corazón latiendo como loco y un sentimiento burbujeante que le causaba cosquillas, esta sensación de aprecio mutuo era tan tangible como su amor.

* * *

—No puedo creer que hayas puesto a Black Saint —exhaló Mirio entre una risa y suspiro, el otro tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Dudo que hayas querido que pusiera mi música corta-venas, no es el momento… ya luego será mi turno —sí, ambos eran dos personas distintas con gustos distintos. Podías ver a Mirio escuchando electrónica que provocaba una que otra ocasión a Tamaki ponerse dos almohadas en cada oído, o las rolas con letra de desamores del moreno —lo cual no tenía sentido, no cuando ellos dos estaban más que comprometidos—no hay de qué preocuparse, ambos habían hallado un punto medio perfecto.

Entre todo ese corito de « _Could you love me?»_ que ocupaba la mayor parte de toda la canción, Tamaki aprovecho para quedársele viendo a su esposo, Mirio estaba más concentrado disfrutando de la música, sin el miedo a que sus vecinos se despertaran y golpearan su puerta. Estaba listo para afrontar los problemas.

Despacio y con esa carga característica suya de duda besó los labios de Mirio. Sin la intención de ser demandante, era algo más puro que eso, los besos de Tamaki siempre habían sido esos llenos de ternura que no podrías cargar debido a ese monumental peso de amor. Sonara teto, pero era lo que Mirio más necesitaba en ese momento, una cuerda de escape hacia el presente.

* * *

 **¡Estoy lista para me toque cuello! (? Siento muchísimo si este MiriTama sale algo ooc, tengo que adaptarme más a ellos. Aun así espero les haya gustado tanto como yo batalle para escribir esto :') pero necesitaba esto se los juro. Estoy segura que esta no será la última vez que escriba de estos dos porque me quede picada pero debí irme a por lo rápido (a por el one-shot) y juro que lo próximo no será tan melancólico, será más divertido ¡por la garrita!**

 **Aclaraciones (por si las dudas): Reik es una banda mexicana por allá del 2003. Me gusta salir con mis nacadas a mitad del fanfic, srry.**

 **Teto es el sinónimo de "soso" o "nerd".**


End file.
